les folles aventures de Ginette et Lucienne
by Eden-Maru
Summary: Venez suivre les folles aventures de Ginette et Lucienne dans cette eumh... histoire? qui est un pure délire venu tout droit du monde msnien. Si vous voulez du loufoque, c'est par ici!


Cette histoire est un pur délire venu tout droit de l'esprit décalé de ses deux auteurs (oui, je l'ai écrite avec une amie). Petit délire sur msn qui s'est terminé en fic.^^ à prendre avec légèreté

C'est par un beau matin de printemps que commences notre histoire… En effet, par un beau matin de printemps, Ginette et Lucienne se promenaient sur une petite route peu fréquentée. Ou plutôt marchaient en quête d'un magasin où Ginette, en parfaite fashion victime, avait repéré une robe sublime. Lucienne, qui détestait les magasins, avait accompagné son amie car elle savait que dans ce magasin, il y avait un sublime vendeur (célibataire, bien entendu !).

Tout se passait bien dans le meilleur des monde quand tout à coup ! (suspense) une personne leur barra la route. Qui étais ce donc ? On ne l'apercevait pas sous son chapeau de paille… était ce Monkey D Luffy ? Mais non, il portait un manteau à nuages rouges, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.( dommage pensa Lucienne, avec son corps élastique, il aurait pu faire des merveilles !)

« Je sais ! Dit Lucienne, c'est encore un de ces gars chiants qui va nous demander de remplir un questionnaire. Fais style que tu ne parles pas français, parles dans une autre langue, il nous emmerdera pas ! »

La personne ôta son couvre chef et laissa apparaitre son visage harmonieux, encadrés par de longs cheveux blonds.

« Dag mevrouw ! » Dit Ginette

« Vous ! »

« Zut c'est un mec » souffla Ginette à Lucienne. « Dag meneer ! » Rectifia donc Ginette.

« Hello donkey !How are you today ? You can move out us way?" dit Lucienne.

"Je spreek nederlands? And you, you speak English? It's a joke !" s'exclama l'inconnu.

« Et meeerde ! Il sait parler Anglais et néerlandais ce con! »

« Et le français aussi ! » répliqua l'inconnu visiblement offensé par l'insulte.

« Bah ça on s'en doutait un peu » rétorqua Lucienne.

« Et je ne suis pas con… Au contraire, je suis le plus grand polyglotte du monde ! Je parle aussi l'italien, le russe, le mandarin, l'allemand, l'espagnol, le chinois, le Japonais, le bochiman, et plein d'autres encore ! » S'exclama Le blond en bombant le torse.

« J me sens naze à côté de lui » murmura Ginette, penaude

« Hein ! C'est juste un vantard ! Et pourquoi saurais-tu autant de langues alors que tu es à peine plus vieux que nous ! » Demanda Lucienne, très peu convaincue.

« parce que contrairement aux autres… J'ai 4 langues ! »

« Et y a le cerveau qui va avec ou c'est divisé ? » s'exclama Lucienne.

Le blond se jeta sur elles et ce fut le noir.

« Aïeuh ! » gémit Ginette. Elle pouvait à peine bouger. Elle était sur un sol dur et humide. Elle remua ses membres douloureux et s'assit en s'adossant sur une paroi proche d'elle. Elle se sentait comme les lendemains de soirées trop arrosées où elle avait dormi dans une tente à même le sol, entre René et ses mains baladeuses, Roger le ronfleur et l'inconnue qui quiche en passant sa tête par l'entrée de la tente et que sa couette n'atteignait pas ses pieds et qu'elle avait froid à cause de ça. Oui, c'est se que ressentait Ginette à ce moment précis. ( Si vous voulez savoir se qu'elle a ressenti, C'est l'occasion de faire une fête chez vous. Reste plus qu'à se débarrasser des parents et vous connaîtrez toutes les sensations de Ginette, en plus de l'euphorie ou l'envie de tuer quelqu'un, tout dépend de comment vous tenez l'alcool)

Il y avait des barreaux en face d'elle, où était elle ? Dans une ancienne prison ?il faisait noir, humide,… ses cheveux allaient croller. OMG ! il fallait appeler à l'aide et vite. Ginette commença à hurler pour qu'on vienne la chercher.

« Ta gueule ! » lui répondit doucement la voix de Lucienne , qui, visiblement, venait de se réveiller.

« Lucienne ! C'est terrible, on nous a enfermées dans cet endroit sombre et humide. Mes cheveux ! Que vont-ils devenir… » Puis, Ginette se souvint, «La robe ! Quelqu'un va la prendre avant moi si on ne s'en va pas vite d'ici ! Ma robe ! Je veux ma robe ! »

« On s'en fout de ta rob… » Soudain, Lucienne percuta. « Le vendeur ! Quelqu'un va le draguer avant moi si on ne s'en va pas vite d'ici ! Mon vendeur ! Je veux mon vendeur ! » Et Lucienne se mit à appeler à l'aide avec Ginette, le tout en tapant les barreaux.

La joyeuse cacophonie attira un homme. Celui-ci portait un masque qui ne laissait apparaître que ses yeux qui étaient rouges et verts.

« Bah ! T'es moche toi ! Va t'en et demande plutôt au blond de tout à l'heure de venir nous délivrer ! » Balança Lucienne.

« Lucienne ! C'est méchant ! Et qu'est se que t'en sais qu'il est moche ? Il porte un masque j'te rappelle ! Et Comment tu pourrais savoir si il connait Le blond ? » Demanda Ginette.

« Parce qu'il a le même uniforme et puis mes critères de beauté ne concernent pas que le visage. » Répliqua Lucienne, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey mais… Il porte un masque et un uniforme… C'est un terroriste ! A l'aide ! » Paniqua Ginette.

« Mais non, t'inquiète, il s'en va. »

« Ca, c'est parce que tu l'as vexé ! »

« Eh ben tant mieux, ça m fera des vacances ! »

5 minutes passèrent quand le bond apparu devant elles.

« Ha enfin ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, j'ai un vendeur à draguer moi ! » S'exclama Lucienne.

« Et moi, une robe à acheter » Renchéri Ginette.

« Je ne crois pas non. » Dit le blond

« Ah bon, et pourquoi ? »

« Venez, suivez moi. » le blond ouvrit la porte, et s'enfonça dans le couloir sombre, Ginette et Lucienne sur les talons. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de grande salle creusée dans la roche, aussi sombre que le couloir elle aussi et où se dressait une immense statue. En avançant, elles virent qu'un rayon de lumière éclairait une partie de la grotte. Et en s'approchant d'avantage, elles virent que c'était la sortie/entrée de la grotte.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda une voix grave qui devait appartenir au chef car 8 autres personnes, le blond inclus, le regardaient dans un silence respectueux.

« On t'en pose des questions ? » répliqua Lucienne.

« Vous avez surpris un de mes hommes en train d'accomplir une mission secrète… »Continua la voix sans se soucier de la réplique de la jeune fille.

« Un homme ? Vous appelez ça un homme ?, ricana Lucienne, On dirait plutôt une fille »

Et là, ce fut le drame : le Blond se rua vers elles toutes griffes dehors. Il sauta sur Lucienne tandis que Ginette tentait de le retenir.

10 minutes, des coups de poings et des coups de pieds plus tard, les deux assaillants étaient calmés.

« Deidara, reviens à ta place » ordonna Pein.

Le blond obéit et alla se percher sur un des doigts de la statue.

« Bon chien ! »

« Lucienne, tais toi ! » souffla Ginette qui vit à nouveau le regard du blond devenir mauvais.

« Donc, reprenons, vous avez surpris un de nos hommes, nous préférons donc que vous ne divulguiez pas tout se que vous avez pu voir ou entendre. Nous allons donc devoir vous… »

« Vous voulez nous éliminer, c'est ça ? » cria Ginette

« Ma… » Mais le chef fut coupé par Ginette.

« Eh ben c'est mal barre ! » Elle lui tira la langue et partit en courant vers la sortie en tenant Lucienne par le poignet. »Mouahaha ! Qu'ils sont bêtes ! Ils n'ont même as pensé à fermer l'entrée de la grotte ! »

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient en courant vers la sortie, un câble s'attacha au bras de Ginette et la souleva du sol.

« Hein ?Quoi ? AAAAAAArg ! nooon ! Fuis Lucienne ! Et sache que tu as toujours été une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi ! »

« Baka ! il m'a attrapée par la cheville… et pour ta gouverne, je t'aime pas ! »

« Hein ? »

« hinhinhin ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est de ta faute si je suis ici, ici : une grotte humide remplie de zozos, et pas dans un magasins où un vendeur joli à souhait me soufflerait des mots doux à l'oreille ! »

« Hein ! Des mots doux à l'oreille ! Te gémirais dans les oreilles plutôt ! »

« Et alors ? y'a pas de mal à se faire plaisir. Zêtes pas d'accords avec moi ? »

Certains membres de l'akatsuki acquiescèrent, d'autres rougirent pendant qu'une fille aux cheveux bleus les fusillaient du regard (le tout en donnant un coup de pied à un jeune homme roux aux nombreux piercings). Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux jeunes filles toujours retenues par les câbles et lança d'une fois sèche « Bon, on les élimine ou pas ? »

Soudain, un grand homme bleu à tête de requin déclara : « non, j'ai une meilleure idée de se qu'on pourrait faire de ces deux énergumènes… »

Suite au prochain épisode !


End file.
